Usuario discusión:D-trex
650px Administrador Hola D-trex, veo que estás activo y contribuyes mucho y quería saber si te gustaría ser administrador de , si es así espero tu respuesta en mi página de discusión :) Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:15 6 oct 2014 (UTC) :Hola D-trex, enhorabuena, como te dije te he nombrado administrador por tus contribuciones a la wikia. Creo que estaría muy bien que hablemos por el chat (ahora está desactivado pero se puede activar) para tratar algunos temas sobre el uso de tu nueva herramienta, para que sepas como aprovecharla bien. Ya me dirás, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 16:52 12 dic 2014 (UTC) App comunitaria Hola D-trex, ¿Sabías que casi la mitad de las visitas a Wikia son realizadas desde teléfonos inteligentes? Para dar soporte al tráfico móvil que estamos recibiendo, Wikia ha creado aplicaciones para iOS y Android que se enfocan solo en comunidades individuales. Estamos felices de poder informarte que tu comunidad ha sido seleccionada para recibir una aplicación comunitaria. Esto significa que la comunidad tendrá una aplicación exclusiva que tanto tú como los administradores y los usuarios podrán mantener y editar. Por favor revisad esta página de ayuda que explica cómo y dónde administrar el contenido de la aplicación comunitaria, así como formas de promover la aplicación comunitaria en la misma comunidad. Si tienes alguna pregunta acerca de la aplicación comunitaria, cómo manejar el contenido o cómo promoverla, por favor envíanos un mensaje a través de Especial:Contactar. ¡Muchas gracias por tener una excelente comunidad!--Bola (discusión) http://comunidad.wikia.com/extensions/wikia/StaffSig/images/WikiaStaff.png Staff 13:27 23 dic 2014 (UTC) Feliz 2015 Hola D-trex, como dice el título espero y te deseo un feliz año 2015. También aprovecho para recordarte lo que te dije en mi anterior mensaje sobre tus herramientas de administradora. Si quieres que nos reunamos en el chat para hablar sobre como usarlas mejor y aprovechar también para ver que líneas generales se podrían trazar para que la wikia se siga desarrollando de manera ordenada, no dudes en avisarme en mi página de discusión. Si no respondes, entenderé que no necesitas mi ayuda y simplemente dejaré por completo en tus manos (y en la de los otros administradores actualmente inactivos) el desarrollo y futuro de esta wikia. Un cordial saludo :) --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 02:35 1 ene 2015 (UTC) Pregunta Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta si no es molestia. ¿Cómo se crea una categoría? Si lo sabes y tienes tiempo me encantaría que me contestaras por favor :). Disculpa las molestias y gracias de antemano. Alan 60px 11:03 14 feb 2015 (UTC) Me gustaría saber porqué has eliminado la página que creé, entiendo que no estaba de lo más completa, pero la redacción no era "pésima", y creo que algo mejorable es aún mejor que nada. No puede faltar el pacto de los tres grandes siendo tan importante en los libros, si tan mala es mi redacción deberías hacerlo tú. Podrías haberla completado en lugar de eliminarla.Mica Zafiro 21:46 25 sep 2015 (UTC) Gracias!!! Muchísimas gracias. De verdad, he estado un rato rompiéndome la cabeza intentando averiguar como crear categorías XD. Gracias de nuevo. Un saludo, Alan 60px 13:20 14 feb 2015 (UTC) Felicidades!! Bueno, solo quería decirte felicidades ya que vi en tu perfil que hace poco (lo siento por el mes de retraso ;) , aunque mejor tarde que nunca no?) fue tu cumpleaños. Además ya de paso te digo de nuevo que estás ayudando muchísimo en esta/e wiki, creando muchas páginas y corrigiendo errores. Respecto al mensaje aquel que me enviaste hace ya bastante timpo, ¡Por los dioses!, no me lo esperaba la verdad, y me quedé sorprendida, sin saber que contestar. Si hay cualquier cosa que creas que hago mal no dudes en decírmelo, intentaré corregir lo que sea. Un saludo, una... amiga? (si quieres) Alan 60px 22:55 15 feb 2015 (UTC) Post Data: Si no quieres contestar ya sea porque no tienes tiempo o por cualquier otra cosa no hace falta que lo hagas. Post Post Data: Si no quieres que siga enviando mensajes bien porque no te guste hablar o porque no tengas tiempo para contestar solo dímelo. Hola : ¿Eres tú la que ayudas? Si lo eres gracias porque soy nueva en las wikis y estoy un poco perdida.Podrías explicarme todo de una manera diferente a la del mensaje inicial.Me gusta escribir y creo que soy buena pero no se de que puedo escribir, ¿me podrías mandar algo para yo escribir?. Muchas gracias por todo y espero no causar muchas molestias. Lovecanaryislands Acerca de Octavian Hola :D-trx: Estaba leyendo la página de Octavian y la verdad que estaba muy mal redactada ¿se podríaa redactar mejor?. Gracias es que es un personaje que me gusta mucho. Lovecanaryislands (discusión) 19:49 26 feb 2015 (UTC) Chat Hola: Muchas gracias por lo de Octavian y te hiba a preguntar ¿En esta wikia ay chat? Y otra pregunta en tu perfil tu sales como semidiós ¿Cómo se consigue? Gracias. Lovecanaryislands (discusión) 10:10 28 feb 2015 (UTC) cm Si gracias pero como se llama la que tu tienes del campamento mestizo Lovecanaryislands (discusión) 19:52 1 mar 2015 (UTC) Scipio Solo quería informar sobre que hay dos páginas que tratan sobre lo mismo: Scipio y Escipión. Y ya que eres administradora, si no es molestia, espero que borres una. Gracias de antemano. Un saludo, Alan 60px 18:48 8 mar 2015 (UTC) Plantillas ¿cómo crearlas? Hola!!! ¿Cómo era que se creaba una nueva plantilla? Es que no me quedó claro. Muchas gracias. Lovecanaryislands (discusión) 16:15 23 may 2015 (UTC) thumbSoy Wander, El Viajero, Voy Por Todas las Wikis Posibles, me meto A su Chat, Y Le mando este mensaje a Su Líder Galactico! -Wanter Re:Consulta Hola D-trex, hoy vi tu mensaje de hace mucho tiempo y siento de verdad no haber respondido hasta ahora, un millón de disculpas, en esta wikia solo veo los mensajes cuando la visito, si estoy en otra wikia no me sale la notificación, no sé si también has notado también esto. En cualquier caso he reportado este bug al staff para que lo arreglen. Sobre el tema de las plantillas, para crear una ha de estar en el espacio de nombres de plantilla, es decir su nombre tiene que llevar el prefijo plantilla: así, plantilla:Nombre de la plantilla, puedes ver las que hay en esta wikia en la Categoría:Plantillas, en la página de la plantilla puede ir lo que sea menester, por ejemplo una tabla, infobox, código, etc, que quieres que se replique en cada página en la que pongas esa plantilla. Es decir puedes hacer una plantilla con cualquier cosa, lo importante es saber que plantilla quieres hacer y como hacerla, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo más? Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:10 30 jun 2015 (UTC) Títulos de los libros Hola de nuevo D-trex, felicidades por todo el trabajo que has hecho y estás haciendo en la wikia. Quería informarte que los títulos de los libros van (excepto la primera letra o nombres propios) en minúscula, por ejemplo La batalla del laberinto y no La Batalla del Laberinto, lo puedes ver por ejemplo en Wikipedia: La batalla del laberinto, vi en algunos títulos que los renombraste a cada inicial con mayúscula, por eso quería preguntarte si estarías de acuerdo en dejarlos como antes, en minúsculas ya que es como se escribe en español. Espero tu respuesta, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:51 12 jul 2015 (UTC) :Hola D-trex, estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Por supuesto los puedes renómbrar tu mismo. ¡Un saludo y de nuevo felicidades por tu labor aquí! --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:12 13 jul 2015 (UTC) Hola! Hola D-trex! Soy Zeus 201, el otro administrador del Wiki. Estuve durante unos varios meses fuera debido a ciertos problemas personales, pero ahora he vuelto y espero poder contribuir a que la Wikia siga creciendo. Bueno primero que nada, quería presentarme contigo, y decirte que será un placer que trabajemos juntos. Segundo, hace unos días añadí una imágen de Calipso a la página del personaje, y hace unas horas descubrí que la imágen había desaparecido. Al principio creí que se trataba de un error de la página, así que lo volví a editar. Ahora veo que fuiste tú quién revirtió los cambios, y lo mismo ocurrió con la página de Gigante Lestrigón . Antes que nada, me gustaría que al Revertir una edición contacatarás al usuario y le contarás la razón de ello. Y eso me lleva a lo tercero: me gustaría que pudieras contarme que viste mal en mis ediciones y así podamos entendernos mejor y que esto no acabe en una guerra de ediciones :D Espero tu repuesta, saludos! - zєυѕ 201 00:54 26 jul 2015 (UTC) Hola! Cuando entré al Wiki, me percaté de que varias páginas contienen Fanarts, los cuales al principio estaban "prohibidos". Así que decidí buscar uno para Calipso y pues fue ese el mejor que encontré. Con respecto a Lestrigones, al editar la página me percaté de que había un Fanart cuando de los Lestrigones sí tenemos imágenes oficiales que podemos tomar de las películas, así que decidí incluir un Screenshot del monstruo en la página. Pero me parece bien tu punto de vista. Intentaré buscar una mejor toma del monstruo en la película para poder incluirla. Y bueno, como dijiste, espero que podamos seguir trabajando juntos más adelante. Y es cierto...casi compartimos cumpleaños xD Saludos! -zєυѕ 201 19:51 26 jul 2015 (UTC) Hi, would you like to collaborate with polish version of Percy Jackson wiki? :) http://polskapersopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Percy_Jackson_Wiki Categorías de Imágenes Hola! D-trex, ¿como estas? Espero que bien :v Como sea, estaba viendo que muchas de las imágenes en el Wiki no están categorizadas lo que genera una mala organización de ellas; lo que a la vez provoca problemas a la hora de utilizarlas, por ejemplo. Sé que categorizar las 1.400 imágenes de toda la página podría sonar y resultar algo cansado. Pero primero, tenemos que evitar que este problema siga haciéndose más grande, así que ya he hecho algo para empezar. Me tomé la libertad de editar la Plantillai:Edittools de MediaWiki (La que aparece a la hora de agregar un archivo nuevo), y le he añadido las Categorías que bajo mi opinión, serían las más importantes y comunes. Así espero que, en adelante, a la hora de subir una imagen nueva sea categorizada correctamente y el caos no se haga de mayor tamaño. Y perdón por no haberte consultado antes, si te molesta podemos simplemente borrar los cambios que he realizado. Así pues, me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión sobre el tema. Que me dijeras si estas de acuerdo con esta edición en la plantilla, o no. Espero tu respuesta, saludos! -zєυѕ 201 23:20 4 ago 2015 (UTC) Global Goals Hola D-trex, te escribo para informarte sobre esta iniciativa que Wikia está promocionando en la Comunidad Central. Si por favor puedes leerla y decir si estás de acuerdo en ayudar a darlo a conocer a través de poniendo una imagen en la portada y cambiando la imagen de fondo hasta el 2 de octubre. Ya me dirás que te parece en los comentarios del blog, tu opinión es necesaria para poder unirnos como comunidad. un saludo y gracias. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 14:39 27 sep 2015 (UTC) soy nueva en esto y si bien mi articulo sobre la egida no estaba muy bien espero volver a editarlo intentando que quede mejor redactado y arreglado . Ya que se habla de armas y protecciones del mundo mítico no esta de mal que se hable de ella aunque no hay muchos datos acerca de esta protección.´´´´ ayuda porfavoooooor cuando se estrena la maldicio del titan lo necesito saber tengo un lio en la cabeza,al final cuando se estrenssss---- Porque borraste mi pagina de Pélope AnnieJacksonChase 18:42 25 ene 2016 (UTC)ListillaChase gracias 18:42 25 ene 2016 (UTC)18:42 25 ene 2016 (UTC)~~Jajajaja Por que? disculpa, porque borraste mi aporte de la espada del verano?Anonimus maximus (discusión) 02:40 16 feb 2016 (UTC) Me retiré los permisos Hola D-trex, te escribo para informarte de que como ya no edito aquí, tristemente por falta de tiempo pero no por falta de ganas, pues creo es hora de dejar el rango de burócrata que me dio el fundador, sin yo pedírselo por cierto :) Cuando recibí la notificación de que había sido nombrado burócrata, ni siquiera conocía el tema de esta wikia y me puse a leer los libros para ayudar a empezar a impulsarla y así lo hice, y gracias a eso pude nombrar a varios administradores; a Zeus 201, a Alan Morris y a ti, de lo cual me alegro mucho de haberlo hecho :) Espero que podáis seguir colaborando en armonía junto con toda la comunidad. Cuando terminé de leer la primera saga no pude tener acceso a la segunda porque no había traducción y se me hizo difícil editar aquí, actualmente me es más difícil aún por estar ocupado con otras cosas de Wikia, por eso he decidido quitarme yo mismo el rango de burócrata y administrador, (como burócrata puedo hacerlo). No es un "adiós" si no un "hasta luego y estoy por aquí para lo que necesitéis" y aprovecho para darte algunas sugerencias que son para ti y para todos los administradores actuales y futuros: #No hace falta semiproteger cada página, y menos si no ha tenido vandalismo. La filosofía de las wikias es que todos puedan contribuir en cualquier momento. Pero si no queréis que los usuarios anónimos editen las páginas tienes la opción de activar la funcionalidad para que solo puedan editar los usuarios registrados. Si bien esto debería ser activado solo con la aprobación de la comunidad, lo cual lo puedes tratar en el foro. Puedes informarte más sobre esta funcionalidad aquí. #Utilizad la herramienta de revertir para deshacer rápidamente una mala edición, o muchas ediciones de un mismo usuario, siempre que sean del último editor, sobre todo si es vandalismo. La herramienta de deshacer está bien cuando quieres revertir una edición hecha de buena fe pero es incorrecta y quieres dejar una aclaración en el resumen de edición del porqué la deshaces. #Si quieres ser burócrata tienes que hacer una votación en tu blog o en el foro y avisar a los usuarios para que dejen su voto. Tras haber dejado una semana para que la comunidad de su opinión puedes dejar una solicitud de burócrata en la página de Adopciones de la Comunidad Central y si todo está en orden te podré hacer burócrata. Siendo yo burócrata ya te podría haber dado el rango pero igualmente tendrías que consultarlo con la comunidad antes, por lo que da lo mismo que lo solicites en la Central. Y nada más, solo deciros a la comunidad, a los administradores y a ti, que enhorabuena por todas las contribuciones que habéis hecho y que seguís haciendo. Felicidades y os deseo muchos éxitos con la comunidad y que espero seguir presente en Wikia para poder conceder un Spotlight para . Un saludo y cualquier duda ya sabes donde estoy :) --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:13 21 feb 2016 (UTC) Ediciones Hola, D-Trex Lo primero, disculparme por no haber visto el aviso para dejar de editar, desde el móvil es algo complicado ver las notificaciones. Lo segundo, y aquí me doy cuenta bastante tarde de mi error, es que la razón de mi edición en algunos casos era mitológica. No recordaba el hecho de que algunos mitos no coinciden con la información del libro o no son mencionados en absoluto. Desearía haberme dado cuenta antes, y te pido perdón por haberte causado ese trabajo innecesario. Dejo a tu elección el bloquearme o no, pero en cualquier caso, no volveré a editar nada hasta asegurarme de que estoy usando la información del libro Gracias por mandarme ese aviso, no obstante, aunque no haya podido verlo hasta ahora Micaerys (Micaerys (discusión) 22:00 21 abr 2016 (UTC)) D-Rex, como me dijiste en otra ocasión, solo edito cosas que aparezcan en los libros. En el caso de deshacer el cambio de Aristeo-Aristeus supongo que no tiene mucha importancia, ya que en algún libro lo habrán llamado de la segunda forma (aunque yo no lo he leido). Pero en el caso de Britomartis estoy desconcertado por eliminar mi cambio, ya que ella no solo es mencionada en Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, sino que se menciona también el título y la posición que posee en la caza. Por que no puede ser mencionada en la página de las cazadoras? Britomartis D-Rex, como me dijiste en otra ocasión, solo edito cosas que aparezcan en los libros. En el caso de deshacer el cambio de Aristeo-Aristeus supongo que no tiene mucha importancia, ya que en algún libro lo habrán llamado de la segunda forma (aunque yo no lo he leido). Pero en el caso de Britomartis estoy desconcertado por eliminar mi cambio, ya que ella no solo es mencionada en Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, sino que se menciona también el título y la posición que posee en la caza. Por que no puede ser mencionada en la página de las cazadoras? Por favor, espero tu respuesta Micaerys Micaerys (discusión) 09:39 8 may 2016 (UTC) Ahora si que no entiendo nada. Que sentido tiene deshacer una corrección que está bien hecha? Que yo sepa la palabra "semidión" no existe. Y fui expresamente a mi libro para comprobar que efectivamente, Poseidón transformó una serpiente gigante en un montón de peces. El calamar no aparece en ningún lado. No me importa que deshagas ediciones en las que me haya equivocado, o en las que la información no sea igual al libro. Pero te agradecería que te tomases la molestia de leer qué he cambiado antes de deshacerlo. No puedo hacer contribuciones útiles si tu vas a aparecer a borrarlas sean como sean Micaerys Micaerys (discusión) 20:14 9 may 2016 (UTC) A que viene eso?? Ahora si que no entiendo nada. Que sentido tiene deshacer una corrección que está bien hecha? Que yo sepa la palabra "semidión" no existe. Y fui expresamente a mi libro para comprobar que efectivamente, Poseidón transformó una serpiente gigante en un montón de peces. El calamar no aparece en ningún lado. No me importa que deshagas ediciones en las que me haya equivocado, o en las que la información no sea igual al libro. Pero te agradecería que te tomases la molestia de leer qué he cambiado antes de deshacerlo. No puedo hacer contribuciones útiles si tu vas a aparecer a borrarlas sean como sean Micaerys Micaerys (discusión) 20:15 9 may 2016 (UTC) Re: Páginas La razón de desproteger las páginas es permitir a nuevos usuarios poder editar, ya que si estan protegidas, no se puede. El objetivo de proteger páginas es evitar que las páginas sean vandalizadas, pero si no hay vandalismo no hace falta. Creo que solo debería protegerse una página si hay vandalismo o si es una muy importante, como podria ser Percy o Annabeth. Por cierto, no entiendo tampoco porque deshaces ediciones sin que sea necesario, ya que se añade informacion que a lo mejor no se encontraba en la página o se corrigen fallos o errores ortograficos y deshaciendo las ediciones lo unico que consigues es que haya menos información en las paginas o faltas que se habian corregido. Un saludo, Alan Morris 08:18 17 jun 2016 (UTC) Transición a las infoboxes portátiles ¡Hola D-trex! Soy Unai01, un miembro de [[Ayuda:Equipo de portabilidad|'Vanguard']]. Vanguard es un equipo de voluntarios de Wikia dedicado a ayudar a la transición de infoboxes portátiles en las comunidades. Las infoboxes portátiles son un nuevo estándar de las infoboxes que pretende reemplazar a las clásicas y mejorar su aspecto en todos los dispositivos. Las infoboxes, por supuesto, no perderá su funcionalidad y se podrán seguir rellenando de la misma manera que se hacía antes. Las ventajas son que se cargarán mucho más rápido, su edición será mucho más sencilla y tendrá un aspecto mucho más agradable en cualquier dispositivo, asegurándote de que el contenido siempre se verá correctamente. Hemos seleccionado esta comunidad entre las más activas de la comunidad de Wikia en español por su gran potencial, ya que pensamos que puede serle útil este tema. Por favor, es importante y nos gustaría que leyeran esta entrada de blog con más información al respecto y si están interesados, dejen un comentario allí para participar en el programa. Igualmente desearíamos incluir un banner en la portada de esta comunidad para enlazar a esa entrada y que tenga más visibilidad si nos dan su autorización. Saludos. Unai01 ☯ 15:51 20 jul 2016 (UTC) :Viendo que no ha habido ninguna respuesta por parte tuya, estaré portabilizando las infoboxes a través de sus borradores. Durante cinco días podrás comentarme qué te parecen y si tengo algo que cambiar. Pasado ese tiempo aprobaré los borradores. Espero que te gusten, pues son exactamente iguales que los anteriores, y mejores. Un saludo. Unai01 ☯ 14:11 27 jul 2016 (UTC) Aliados de wiki Dado que esta y Wiki mitología comparten tantos temas en común, ¿te parecería bien compartir los enlaces a la portada?.-- 12:35 10 dic 2016 (UTC) Re: Mensajes Hola, D-trex. Primero que nada, te deseo un feliz cumpleaños. Segundo, estoy totalmente en desacuerdo contigo. Primero, te cito: "...''pues en mi opinión las que ya están les hacen más nombre a los personajes... ". Rick Riordan, anunció que estas serían las nuevas imágenes oficiales de los personajes, ya que le gustan más que las viejas que hemos tenido por muchos años. Si el escritor piensa que estas les hacen justicia a sus personajes, no veo quienes somos para darle la contraria. Además, no se trata de si le hace justicia o no las imágenes a los personajes, se trata de que ahora estas son las ilustraciones oficiales. Luego, "mi opinión", no digo que no valga nada tu opinión, pero después de todo esto es una comunidad. Así que en vez de ir a tu contraria y deshacer tus cambios solo porque a mi opinión estas mal y yo estoy bien, te propongo algo más razonable: que lo sometamos a votación con los usuarios. Que ellos decidan, cuál de las dos les gusta más y cúal arte debería representar a los protagonitas en el wiki. Espero tu respuesta, ¡saludos y que tengas un gran día! - z??? 201 00:49 26 ene 2017 (UTC) Me parece perfecto, ahora mismo inicio las votaciones - z??? 201 21:07 27 ene 2017 (UTC) Aunque no me gusta mucho como luce el tabber dentro de las infoboxes, tengo que admitir que es una buena solución al problema; que así permanezca. ¡Saludos! -z??? 201 00:13 8 feb 2017 (UTC). Semidiós Hola '''D-trex', tengo una duda, ¿en qué libro o cuenta del autor aparece que Justin Trudeau, el primer ministro de Canadá, es hijo de la diosa Afrodita? Saludos ~La Ley es dura pero es la Ley (discusión) 03:02 1 mar 2017 (UTC) Hi Hi Soy yo de nuevo pero me podrias decir porque borraste mi edicion en Teseo porque el si aparece en Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, podrias explicarmelo para ya no cometer otro error parecido. imagenes hola Dani. Te queria preguntar como se acomodan las imagenes originales y viria para que salgan e intentado pero no encuentro forma me puedes ayudar. Gracias por la atencion. --Melissa Di Angelo (discusión) Logo thumb|right Hola, me preguntaba si te interesaba usar este logo ya que con el color del encabezado el actual se ve borroso, saludos :) Sobre tu solicitud de rango de burócrata Hola D-trex, ¿qué tal estás? espero que bien. Quería preguntarte si leiste lo que te respondí en tu solicitud de rango de burócrata, y si hiciste la votación para saber si la comunidad está de acuerdo. Un saludo y feliz edición. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:46 15 nov 2017 (UTC) Solo te vengo a felicitar por todos tus logros y el hecho de que sea un admin se que ya paso hace bastante pero aun asi, por cierto feliz año 2018 atrasado Información de Gerión D-Trex si es que tu hiciste la pagina de Gerión añade más cosas en la parte del principio o dile a su creador que lo haga Información de Gerión Ah, y por cierto como puedo poner eso de que soy de tal cabaña y añadir una pagina a una categoria Tengo otra cuenta, Estrelas y no entiendo por que me la has bloqueado. Tengo otra cuenta, Estrelas y no entiendo por que me la has bloqueado. Hola Hola Dani (te puedo decir así?) Feliz 2018 (atrasado) espero que estes muy bien. Me queria disculpar porqué eh estado ausente mucho tiempo por lo que no habia leido tu mensaje perdon no me eh dado cuenta de eso, si hay otra cosa que veas que hago mal por favor dimelo quiero ayudar a mejorar la wiki no ser un estorbo. Amigos??? Gracias por leer Melissa Di Angelo (discusión) Eliminación de contenido Hola. Soy nuevo en esta comunidad y no sé muy bien como funcionan algunas cosas o cuales reglas son las reglas que se aplican a la edición. Sin embargo me gustaría saber por qué eliminaste tanto contenido de La profecía oscura, sobre todo algo tan vital para un libro como el resumen del argumento y los nombres de los capítulos. Emir21 (discusión) 10:47 10 mar 2018 (UTC)Emir12 Hola Dani...solo decirte que me encanta tu web,pero que me encantaría que publica ses + sobre las pruebas de apolo...en especial sobre la profecía oscura que hay mazo personajes nuevos increíbles...eso es todo,gracias por mantener esta web...Chao,lince85.49.62.215 00:50 13 may 2018 (UTC) Escribe + sobre la profecía oscura que hay un montón de personajes nuevos!!!Gracias,lince85.49.62.215 00:53 13 may 2018 (UTC) Un usuario de fandom Cabañas Veo que tienes en tu perfil que eres de cierta cabaña, como se obtiene eso? Solo por curiosidad, sin intención de molestar Rodri Valdez (discusión) 02:20 2 jun 2018 (UTC) añado mi primer mensaje, esperando que sea el principio de mucho crecimiento Empezar bien el 2019 Hola, soy nuevo en esta wiki pero como puedes ver ya tengo experiencia en el manejo de las Wikis. Te quería comentar que como estoy leyendo la saga de Magnus Chase y los dioses de Asgard vine a la wiki y note que le hacen falta mucho cosas de los dioses nórdicos, además de secciones sobre los Dioses en cada uno de sus panteones (Griego, Romano, Nórdico, Azteca, etc) Tambien creo que nos veríamos beneficiados si haces o me permites hacer tablas de organización como las que puedes ver en la parte inferior de páginas como: https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Seasons_Alteration (Donde muestra las habilidades conocidas a lo largo de las mitologías) Muchas gracias y espero estemos en contacto) POtter-AAng-ERagon (discusión) 00:09 26 mar 2019 (UTC) añado mi primer mensaje, esperando que sea el principio de mucho crecimiento Empezar bien el 2019 Hola, soy nuevo en esta wiki pero como puedes ver ya tengo experiencia en el manejo de las Wikis. Te quería comentar que como estoy leyendo la saga de Magnus Chase y los dioses de Asgard vine a la wiki y note que le hacen falta mucho cosas de los dioses nórdicos, además de secciones sobre los Dioses en cada uno de sus panteones (Griego, Romano, Nórdico, Azteca, etc) Tambien creo que nos veríamos beneficiados si haces o me permites hacer tablas de organización como las que puedes ver en la parte inferior de páginas como: https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Seasons_Alteration (Donde muestra las habilidades conocidas a lo largo de las mitologías) Muchas gracias y espero estemos en contacto) Quiero que empecemos con el pie derecho y para eso necesitamos una buena comunicación entre los editores. ¿Podrías explicarme porque borraste el artículo de los Nueve Mundos? Note que no tenían casi nada de la mitlogía nórdica (Magnus Chase) y cuando hago el artículo que literalmente habla de la conexión entre todas las cosas en esa mitología vas y la borras. Si no llega a esbozo (según tu, porque en otras wikis he visto artículos más cortos) dimelo o expandelo; no nada más lo borres abusando de tu poder como unico administrador POtter-AAng-ERagon (discusión) 03:27 28 mar 2019 (UTC) Empezar de nuevo Hola D-Trex, quiero presentarme de nuevo para que hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva. Soy POtter-AAng-Eragon, fan de mucho tiempo de Wikia (FANDOM) ; y aprecio el trabajo que haz hecho con la wiki hasta el día de hoy; con tantas sagas y cientos de personajes la wiki podría haberse vuelto un caos sin forma y aún así haz sabido como organizarla y darle estructura. Sobre ese mismo punto es que te quería hablar. He notado que te gusta más las historias de Rick Riordan en su mitología griega y romana; mientras que a mi me esta interesando dedicarme más hacia la parte nórdica. ¿Que tal si te hecho una mano en ese tema? De esa manera añadimos info nueva, la wiki se fortalece y los usuarios obtienen una experiencia más completa y agradable sobre el universo de Tío Rick. No se si lo habrás notado, pero en los artículos que he puesto aquí coloco el link a su hermano en la wiki en ingles, para que los usuarios puedan ir y venir entre ambos idiomas (como pasa en Wikipedia) es por eso que uso su estructura al escribir por vez primera los artículos. No es que nos vayamos a volver una copia en distinto idioma, pero sirve como base para empezar; y ya con esos primeros textos es posible conectar la gran red de artículos e ir mejorandolas poco a poco. Es por eso que te solicito que permitas ir creciendo los artículos paso a paso, para dar tiempo de traducir, corregir e investigar de los temas porque hay cosas que son mencionadas o aparecen a traves de distintas sagas (te sorprenderías como Magnus Chase y Las Pruebas de Apolo estan conectadas a las historias de Percy, e incluso con la historia de nuestro mundo) Hay que trabajar mano a mano para que todos salgamos ganando y seamos una wiki formidable, digna de los dioses, mestizos y criaturas mágicas que la habitan. ¿Estamos de acuerdo? POtter-AAng-ERagon (discusión) 23:05 4 abr 2019 (UTC) Me presento (Wiki Manager) ¡Hola D-trex! Soy Lucas (Playsonic2) y venía a presentarme como Wiki Manager de Fandom asignado a Campamento Mestizo Wiki. Los Wiki Managers somos un nuevo grupo de usuarios con el objetivo de dar apoyo a las comunidades y ser el primer punto de contacto entre estas y el equipo de Fandom. Si el wiki necesita asistencia con algo en particular (con edición, diseño, etc.) estoy disponible para ayudar y responderé en mi página de discusión. Un saludo :) Playsonic2 14:22 7 jun 2019 (UTC)